Hidden Feelings
by cuddlebugX31
Summary: Paige has feelings for Emily that go beyond what a friend should feel...
1. Chapter 1

…_her teeth graze along the skin of my inner thighs, sending shivers through my body; lips brushing softly against my folds, gently followed by a teasing lick of her tongue. I moan and gyrate my hips, desperately seeking a firmer touch. My actions only cause her to giggle and pull back, punishing me for my impatience. All this point, I can do is whimper in a pleading tone as she continues to tease me. My hands move up her back, leaving red scratches in their wake, to fist in her hair…_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I roll over and slam the off button of my alarm clock. Stupid fucking alarm ruins all my dreams. This sucks. Every night it's the same old thing; super-hot sex dream, followed by rude awakening and a sense of frustration. Why did I have to go and develop feelings for not only my fellow teammate, but also my friend? And what makes it even worse is that she already has a girlfriend, so I shouldn't have even felt anything to begin with. Logically, I know nothing will happen. Well, I highly doubt that anything will happen between us; but, that doesn't stop me from hoping…or hindering my imagination.

Closing my eyes, I run my hands over my breasts, gently pinching my nipples until they're hard nubs, before moving to slide down my stomach and into my smiley face boxers. My fingers run along my folds, dipping towards my center on every other pass of my hand. I rub tight circles around my swollen with my right hand, as my left hand thrusts in and out of my tight channel, bringing myself to the edge, only to back off before my orgasm can strike. My movements grow more erratic with each passing minute, until I can no longer hold off the building climax. With one finally flick of the wrist I tumble over the edge, groaning "Oh, Emily!"

The roaring of my pulse in my ears dies down to a mere mumble, as I slowly come down from my euphoria. My heart beat slows and I gain just enough feeling in my body to get up out of bed and meander to the shower. I strip then hop in, letting the nearly scalding water pound against my back to work out all the kinks. Slowly I lather my body with cocoa butter soap, letting the scent further relax me as I attempt to wash away the residue of last night's dream from my pale skin. The water and soap suds run in rivulets down my body, as I rest my forehead against the shower wall. I wish that I could just scrub the images off my brain like I can my body, but that would make life too easy. Fate is so damn cruel, sometimes it isn't even funny. Leaving the shower, I dry off, and moisturize with lavender lotion then throw on my most worn out pair of jeans, a comfy skull tank top and a few spritzes of "lick me all over" body spray. Here goes another day of being unnoticed by the girl of my dreams…


	2. Chapter 2

I sit across from her every day, just listening and waiting…

Those gorgeous brown eyes, long wavy hair tossed casually over her shoulder, low cut tops, toned body ripe for the picking…someone else's picking that is, Maya's to be exact; god I can't stand that girl. How could anyone ever treat Emily so poorly? I get that you've had a lot going on in your life, but come on! It's Emily! She's always there for her friends and she'd do anything for Maya. So why can't Maya see it? I just want to slap her and be like "WAKE UP," Emily's literally throwing herself at you and all you can do is make nonchalant comments and give her the cold shoulder and to make it even better, while she was worried sick about you being in that drug camp, you were running around with some guy that started harassing you, almost constantly, after breaking up. Then all of sudden your all over her in return. It gives me a fucking migraine every time I see it, but I digress.

Looking up from the table to her, she tilts her head to the side and gives me her worried face, saying "Paige is everything ok? You're really quiet."

I mumble a feeble "yeah, just thinking" and put my head back down as Maya starts stroking Emily's arm and nipping her shoulder playfully. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, trying to crush any anger that starts to bubble up and ignore the other emotions starting to spill out. I'd give anything for just a tiny chance at winning her affection; she deserves someone who will treat her like queen. Romantic dates, little gifts here and there… *sigh* I really need to stop being jealous, Emily's really happy and I'm glad, but I just wish she wasn't so easily won over by Maya's random romantic spurs, even if they are like an underwater fantasy.

_When will Emily see what I see? She puts her heart on her sleeve and when she falls, she falls hard. Nothing seems to make her stray, which in and of itself is an amazing quality, but really sucks when you're trying to get her attention. Granted, I'm not the boldest girl in the world, but we still flirt and I've expressed by interest in her without being too up in her face about it. Is that wrong of me? Should I have told her straight out what I think and would like..._

The bell rings for first period and I slowly get up, standing off to the side awkwardly. Maya and Emily share their typical kisses; Maya almost always the first to pull back after Emily tries to deepen it. These little displays always twist my heart into a vise till it feels like it will explode and I'll drop dead on the spot. I clear my throat, indicating that we're going to be late for class if she doesn't hurry, and she turns to me, a blush creeping up her neck into her cheeks, saying softly "Sorry, I'll be right there." Muttering under my breath, I walk away, only to hear the sounds of her converse slapping against the tile as she jogs to catch up to me, a few seconds later. We stop outside her class room and she gives me a hug, always holding onto me longer and tighter than a friend hug usually tends to be, before saying bye. _Days like this just further confuzzle my brain, yes I said confuzzle, get over it. _

I hate being in the friend zone…


	3. Chapter 3

_**2 days later…**_

"We're getting drunk!"

I spin around and look at Emily, as she comes up behind me. "Wait, what?" I cock my head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"We're getting drunk this weekend!"

"Ok…How? And why?"

"Because it's fun, and school is almost over, so we need to celebrate. And the how, is with Maya's fake ID. She's going to the store tonight; she's gonna get me some Smirnoff ice, you get your favorite thing in the world, a bottle of vodka, and she's getting herself some corona."

"Ok…so when and where are we having this little party thing?"

"Saturday, at Maya's. Her parents are gone for the weekend, so we get the house to ourselves to do whatever we want. "

"Ok then, sounds like a plan."

"Great! I can't wait, this is gonna be a blast!" She wraps her arms around me, squeezing me tight, then bounces off down the hallway. I can't help but stare at her ass, as she goes, enjoying the fullness of it in her jeans and the slight sway she has in her hips whenever she's really happy.

I shake my head, quickly coming to the reality that me, Emily and Maya are about to be drunk in the same room together…oh, fuck me…this could end very badly…

_**Saturday night…**_

Everything starts out slow; I sit on the corner of the couch, sipping my pinnacle straight from the bottle, while Emily and Maya chatter and flirt. _Gag me with a fucking spoon. _Sensing my contempt, Emily moves away from Maya and sits down beside me, wrapping her arms around my middle and snuggling up close. I place an arm around her shoulder, my movements getting clumsy as the alcohol finally hits my system. "We should play a game!" she says in a tipsy giggle. Me and Maya exchange glances, shrug and say "ok."

"Let's play 21! We all go around and say a number then whoever ends up say 21, has to make up a rule, and if they mess up they have to drink, and this keeps going until none of us can remember anything…"

"Ok, I'll start. One…" I mutter.

"Two…"

"Three…"

Maya ends up with 21 and says, "You can't say anything that's a multiple of two." We start counting again, and this time I get 21. "You have to high five on 5." This continues for a good five hours and by the time we're done, none of us can count past 13 without forgetting a rule, so we call it quits and just lay back enjoying the warmth running through our bodies and the swimming of our heads. I speak up, my words slurring slightly, "I think we should all goto bed, I'm not gonna be able to funtion tomorrow if I don't s-sleep off some of this alcohol."

"I s-second tat…" Maya slurs from behind the couch.

All three of us crawl into Maya's bed; Emily in the middle, Maya at her back, and me in front. As we lay there snuggling, in our inebriated stupors, Emily looks up at me and says, "I know you have a crush on me."

I look down at her, a deep blush coloring my cheeks, "really?"

"Yeah, and I have something I want to tell you…" My heart starts pounding in my chest, and all I can do is freeze, as my nerves kick in, waiting to hear what she has to say. "…I have a crush on you too." My eyes widen, shocked at the omission that Emily just made. I can't seem to process the words until her hand sneaks up under my shirt to caress my side.

"What about Maya?" I stammer, fighting the urge to moan as her thumb glides across my hardened nipples. At the sound of her name, she peers over Emily's shoulder, "I knew you liked her, long before she did. And if it makes Emily happy, I don't mind sharing her with you." I stare at them both, dumbfounded…and extremely aroused at the prospect laid out in front of me.

"So what does this mean?" I ask, unsure as to whether my dreams just came true or if this is just some drunken game of I'm horny, so let's have a threesome kinda thing.

"This means, that I want you to be my girlfriend too. If you don't mind sharing with Maya, that is?" She whispers quietly against my neck, in between kisses.

"I don't mind sharing, at all. It would be my pleasure." I lean down, kissing her deeply, until she moans into my mouth.

Maya's hands run down Emily's side, then move to caress and squeeze my ass, causing me to break away from the kiss and groan. Emily takes this opportunity to start kissing and nipping her way down my neck, she lets out a growl when she runs out of bare skin, and quickly pulls my shirt and bra off, going right back to her previous actions now that the offensive material is gone. Her hands move up to cup my breasts, while Maya's skillfully work my panties off; all attention, is making me moan and grow wetter with each second, as my brain tries to remember who's hands are who's, before giving up and just enjoying the overwhelming sensations bombarding my senses. Emily scoots down my body, aligning her face with my breasts and pulling one of the hardened nubs between her lips. She works it over with her tongue, teeth grazing it and pulling gently before moving to the other side. Each swirl of her tongue makes me arch further into her; as this sweet torture continues, Maya moves her hand to rub along my swollen folds and I moan louder, begging her on.

She understands my command and delves in between my thighs, her fingers massaging my clit then going lower to thrust in and out of center, brushing slightly against my G-spot. I feel a clenching low in my belly, and I know I'm close to orgasm. Looping my arms behind Emily's head, I press myself closer to her, seeking just a few more firm thrusts to bring me over the edge; as if reading my mind, Maya presses on my clit, just as Emily bites down on my shoulder. My eyes roll back in my head, my heart leaps in my throat, and all I can do is dig my nails into Emily's shoulders as the spasms tear through my body. After what seems like an hour, my vision comes back into focus, and I see Emily and Maya smirking at me, a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Ready for round 2?" they both say…

_Tonight is gonna be the death of me…oh well, bring it on_

"Let's go" I say, in a seductive whisper.

**I hope you all enjoyed part one of this little threesome, and I'm sure you wanna know what happens next; however, I'm gonna make ya wait, like the little tease that I am :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Maya backs up, to remove her clothes, as I slowly undress Emily. I let my hands explore her body; tracing every nook and cranny; learning every inch of her fine physique. As our mouths meet, she slips her tongue in between my lips, and I groan as she runs it along the roof of my mouth. I mimic the action, distracting her enough, so that I can pin her to the bed and regain control of the situation. She squirms under me, as my hips rock into hers, groaning when I add more pressure. I kiss along her jaw, nipping lightly at her earlobe, before whispering "I'm going to put you in your place, tonight…" Her breath hitches, and she shivers, my words an instant turn on for her. I continue kissing down her neck and over her collar bone, nipping as I move closer to her soft breasts, slipping one of her pert nipples into my mouth to suckle on. My hand cups her other breast, my thumb caressing her nipple in time with the swirls of my tongue on her other; she arcs into me, her breath coming in shallow gasps, small squeaks and low, throaty growls.

I move from her breasts, kissing and nipping across her toned stomach, and down to the "v" between her thighs. Spreading her legs apart, I nestle down, licking along the junction of her hip, and then biting down when I find that secret bundle of nerves near her pelvic bone. As soon as my teeth make contact with her skin, she bucks her hips into my face, fisting her hand in my hair. I smirk, and bite down harder this time, dragging my nails along her ass and thigh; she bucks her hips into me again, and I feel liquid hit my chest. _Female ejaculation…you gotta love it. _She tugs my hair, making me lift up my head to look at her; a huge smile is on her face, and her eyes are nearly black from arousal.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Maya, practically drooling over us and running her hand along her folds. Instant jolts of arousal hit my center, and I feel the wetness between my thighs grow. _Why is that so damn hot? _She leans back slightly, spreading her legs wider, to give Emily and I a better view. Her fingers trail up and down, slipping into her channel to gather moisture then back out to circle her engorged clit. She bites her lip, throwing her head back and arching, emphasizing her perky breasts. I reach out at the same time as Emily, and we each cup one of the orbs in our hand, tweaking her nipples as she continues to rub her clit. Emily runs her free hand up Maya's inner thigh, to her center and thrusts two fingers in. Maya bucks into the touch, moaning at the invasion as her body adjusts to the rhythmic pace of the thrusts. Her movements grow erratic as the onslaught continues, so with one final look shared between us, Emily and I thrust and tug at the same time, sending Maya over the edge.

She slumps forward, as the last of the convulsions leave her body, and her heart rate returns to normal. She presses light kisses to Emily's stomach, moving up over chest, neck, and then kissing her squarely on the lips tenderly. They break apart and she turns to me, curling her finger in a beckoning motion, I swallow the lump in my throat, and obey. Her lips press against mine, slowly working my lips apart so that her tongue can press against my own and then run teasingly along the roof of my mouth till I groan. She breaks the kiss and whispers "thank you," smiling.

Maya curls up beside her, running a hand along Emily's stomach in small circles, then moving up to fondle her breasts and play with her hardened nipples. I smile back, then look down at Emily laid out before me. Her legs are spread, exposing the sensitive flesh of her swollen mound; her arousal pools around her center, then spreads out, glistening in the soft light. Positioning myself more comfortably between her thighs, I take a testing lick; swirling my tongue over her sensitive clit then back down. She moans, grabbing my head and pressing me firmly against herself. I chuckle, understanding her need for more than just teases, and get down to business. My tongue works up and down, savoring the sweet taste of her. I slide it in her channel, thrusting softly at first, and then growing in force, as her moans grow louder. I quickly replace my tongue with two fingers, pausing just long enough for her body to adjust then thrust them in a steady motion, curling them slightly so that my knuckles can brush against her G-spot.

Her hips thrust in time with my fingers, as I wrap my mouth around her clit. I suckle and tug, my tongue moving in sweeping motions over the bundle of nerves. Her channel tightens around my fingers, hinting that she's almost over the edge. I ease up on my administrations, wanting to drag out the moment, and then let my teeth graze gently along her flesh. Her moans egg me on, so with a final tug of her clit I bring her orgasm crashing down over her. She holds on to me tighter, pressing herself firmly against my mouth as the waves wash over her. I lap at her folds, removing all evidence of her orgasm, then slide back up her body to kiss her passionately before collapsing by her side.

We all curl up together in our original positions, arms and legs dragged over each other and intertwined in post-coital bliss. A few whispered "I love you's" and then we drift off to sleep, more content and happy with our lives than ever before…


End file.
